Sonny with a Vacation
by sonnycentral
Summary: The So Random cast is taking a vacation together, but what happens when it turns out that the cast of Mackenzie Falls will be there too? Sonny/Chad multi-chapter
1. We're Going Where?

**Okay, this is my second SWAC story, I know it's kind of bare bones in these first two chapters, but it will get better; I promise. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Sorry if the story is a little far fetched; please let me know whether I should continue or not. Thanks!**

*** I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters. I also do not own anything Disney related. ***

**

* * *

**

**On the set of **_**So Random!**_

The cast of _So Random_ was thrilled; they were going on a vacation! It was their off time in between shooting seasons and they really wanted a trip. No adults; well, Marshall would be there, but he probably wouldn't even bother them.

The biggest problem was that they could not agree on where to go. Tawni wanted to go somewhere warm, Sonny wanted to go somewhere cold, and the rest didn't really care where they went, as long as it was fun.

"Okay guys," Marshall said, gathering them all together. "Since we cannot seem to agree on a vacation destination, I have written down ten different places we could possibly go. Nico let me borrow your hat," he gestured his hand out for it. He then threw the pieces of paper with the destinations written on them in the hat and shook it up.

"Well who gets to draw?" Tawni asked pleadingly.

"Let's let Zora draw since she's the youngest," Marshall decided.

Zora wiggled her hand through the hat for what seemed like forever, until Tawni yelped, "Just choose one!"

Zora grabbed a paper out of the hat and slowly unfolded it. A huge smile came across her face. "We're going… to Disney World!"

"Disney World?" everyone asked in unison.

"Well that could be fun," Sonny suggested. "I've always wanted to go!"

"And Florida is nice and warm," Tawni added.

"Lots of rides and cool shows," Grady joined in.

"And, here is my arm for any girls who are too scared to ride "The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror," Nico added, pointing to his right arm.

Marshall was even excited. "I have been so many times, I can't wait to get there and just relax," he said.

"So when are we going?" Zora asked.

"We leave in two weeks," Marshall answered.

They all headed to the commissary to celebrate with some frozen yogurt.

* * *

**On the other side of the studio, at the set of **_**Mackenzie Falls**_

"Why are we going to Disney world again?" Portlyn asked in a whining tone.

"Because I am shooting a new movie just minutes away from Orlando, so we decided to plan our cast vacation in the same area," Chad reminded her. _I swear, sometimes that girl can be so clueless, Chad thought. They had just gone over this about an hour ago._

"Remember, it's that role of the mail man that Jeff- or was it Josh?- trained me for over at _So Random_?"

"Oh yeah," Portlyn remembered. "It's a small, but crucial role," she added.

"That's correct," Chad applauded. "We leave in a couple of weeks. I've been before; it's really not that childish like some people think- it's actually a really fun place."

Chad then returned to his dressing room to rehearse his lines for the upcoming movie.


	2. Silent Ride

*** I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters. I also do not own anything Disney related. ***

**

* * *

**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Does everyone have everything packed and ready to go?" Marshall asked excitedly.

"Yep," they all responded eagerly.

"One week in Florida is going to be awesome!" Sonny smiled cheerfully.

"Okay, I do have one thing to say before we get on the shuttle to the airport," Marshall began.

_I don't like the way he said that, Sonny thought._

"Well, you see… _Mackenzie Falls_ will also be at Disney World when we are…"

"What?" Zora screeched. "Why?"

"Well apparently Chad's new movie is filming around there so they're taking their cast vacation there too," he chuckled nervously.

"So we're going to have to be around them the whole vacation?" Sonny asked worried.

_There is no way I can be around Chad Dylan Cooper for that long, Sonny shuddered._

"No, this place is huge," Marshall answered. "Now, we do have to share the shuttle with them, but beyond that we probably won't see them at all. They're staying at a different resort."

"A fancier one?" Tawni asked.

"Yes, but not by much," Marshall responded. "Just behave on the shuttle, and we're good to go."

Everyone loaded their belongings on the shuttle and found a seat. Of course the boys sat together and Tawni sat with Zora, leaving Sonny with an empty seat. Marshall sat at the front of the bus to chaperone and chat with the driver.

_Oh goodness, I can already see how this is going to be, Sonny worried._

But before she could finish her thought, the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ began loading on the bus. Of course, no one sat next to her… until there were no seats left. Then entered Chad Dylan Cooper, so he had to take the only available seat left- right next to Sonny.

"Chad," Sonny greeted with a glare.

"Sonny," he responded with an even fiercer glare. Chad was still bitter with her for messing up his birthday party.

_Well this is going to be a fun ride, Sonny sarcastically thought to herself. Okay Sonny, try and be nice; even if doesn't get you anywhere._

"So, I hear you're going to be filming your movie here," Sonny started cheerfully.

"Yeah…" Chad answered awkwardly. "Why are you talking to me?"

"I was just trying to be friendly," Sonny replied. "Nevermind, you're just too hard to talk to."

That was the last that was spoken between them the whole way to the airport.

* * *

**Should I continue this story, or go on with another one? Please R&R and let me know :)**


	3. I Don't Hate You

**FYI- Anytime that you see a sentence or paragraph in _all_ _italics_, that is either Sonny's thought or Chad's thought. This chapter is longer than the others so far. Please R&R :) Enjoy!**

*** I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters. I also do not own anything Disney related. ***

**

* * *

  
**

Well the flight to Florida was pretty boring. Luckily, the seats were in threes, so Sonny sat with Tawni and Zora, and the guys sat with Marshall. The _Mackenzie Falls_ cast was of course in first class, but Sonny was fine with that since it meant that they wouldn't be around them on the flight.

After picking up all of the luggage at baggage claim, they got to ride in the fancy limo that Marshall had reserved for them. Sonny was especially excited about this; being that it was her first ride in a limo.

About a half hour later, they arrived at their resort, which was modeled after the French Quarter in Louisianna. There were beautiful flowers and foliage, a hot tub, pool, food area, entertainment club, and so much more. Sonny thought it was very serene, being they were in Disney World, she expected more noise. They checked in to their rooms; one for the girls, one for the guys, and Marshall got one to himself.

"Well, what should we do first?" Sonny asked excitedly once everyone got settled. Luckily their rooms were adjoining so it was easy to stay together. "I have done so much research on this place and cannot wait to get started…"

"Why don't we go to the downtown area and do some shopping?" Tawni interrupted.

"No way," Nico answered, "We can go shopping anytime. Let's go to Animal Kingdom and ride the new roller coaster, Expedition Everest!"

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed; except for Sonny. She wanted to go, but had this fear of heights. She decided to just try to be brave and keep it to her self.

"Sounds like fun…" Sonny said nervously. They all hopped on the bus to Animal Kingdom to have some fun.

* * *

They did some really cool tame rides and shows before they made their way to Expedition Everest. They especially enjoyed the safari ride and loved seeing so many animals up close.

Sonny was having a great time, but then she felt a pit in her stomach as they approached the waiting line.

_I wish I didn't have this fear of heights, but I don't think I can do this._

They watched a few rounds of people riding the coaster before heading to the line. Sonny noticed that the ride probably only had room for two people. That hadn't been a problem all day until now. She figured Tawni would favor Zora over her and didn't want to be stuck with a stranger while scared.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to sit this one out," Sonny announced.

"Why?" Grady asked concerned.

"Well, I have this fear of heights and really don't want to be stuck riding with a stranger," Sonny confessed.

"Well, maybe we can switch out," Nico offered.

"No, it's okay, really, but thanks though. I'm not much of a thrill seeker. I'll just hang around here and take in the scenery."

"Are you sure?" Tawni asked. She actually looked like she felt a little bad for Sonny.

"Yeah, I'm sure, ya'll go have a great time!"

So the foursome joined in the line while Sonny scoped out the area. There really was so much that was visually pleasing that she wasn't concerned about waiting. This would be her relaxing downtime. She grabbed a spot on a bench nearby and took it all in.

* * *

A few people ahead of them, the _So Random _cast members recognized some familiar faces.

"Hey you guys," Zora whispered, "It's _Mackenzie Falls_!"

"Oh, man," Nico complained, "Why did we have to run in to _them_?"

"Well I'm not letting them ruin my vacation," Tawni replied.

Just then, Chad Dylan Cooper turned around noticing them. He made his way through the few people between the rivalry casts and approached them.

"Wow, are you following us around?" Chad asked conceitedly.

"No, why would we want to do that?" Zora snapped. "We're just here to have a good time. Let's not ruin our vacations with all the drama."

"Fair enough," Chad retorted. "Um, aren't you missing a cast member?"

"Sonny opted out of this one. She's afraid of heights. Why do you want to know?" Tawni asked.

"No reason," Chad responded. "I'll be right back," he said, quickly exiting the line.

"Where is _he_ going?" Tawni wondered. "Good thing we're at the back of the line!"

* * *

But Chad had a plan.

_Let's see, Sonny ruined my birthday party and didn't even give me a present. Well, she's going to ride this roller coaster with me whether she wants to or not. She's so strong and stubborn and acts so tough like she's not afraid of anything; we'll see how she feels after this. I can easily convince her. Besides, now I won't have to ride alone since we have an uneven number of cast members also._

Chad spotted Sonny sitting on a bench people watching and checking out all nature had to offer. He snuck up behind her resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Guess who," Chad said, breaking Sonny out of her relaxing trance.

Sonny shifted her body around, only to find her enemy, Chad Dylan Cooper standing there.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked hastily. She almost didn't recognize him since he wasn't in his usually prep clothes complete with suit and tie. Instead he was in shorts and a relaxed fit t-shirt.

_For the record, Chad looks way hot in his casual clothes… not that I care..._

"_I _am going to get _you_ to ride Expedition Everest with _me_."

Sonny's throat lumped up. "Um, but I don't want to, I don't like heights," Sonny answered.

_I hate to admit that to him, it makes me look weak._

"You owe me," Chad responded bitterly. "I need a partner to ride with; Chad Dylan Cooper does not ride with strangers. Think of it as a belted birthday present."

"Chad, please don't make me do this," Sonny pleaded.

"C'mon Sonny," Chad encouraged, looking at her with his blazing blue eyes.

_I hate when he does that, Sonny thought. How can I say no to that face?_

"Okay," Sonny gave in. "Just to warn you, I will probably be so annoyingly scared that you will hate me even more when it's over."

_Whoa, that kind of hurts. As much as we dislike each other, I don't hate her. _

Chad paused before they got back in line. "Look Sonny, I know we don't like each other, but I don't hate you," he said.

"Well, good," Sonny sweetly smiled. "Because as much as I hate to admit it, I don't hate you either."

Then Chad led the way back to their spot in line.


	4. Endearing

**Please R&R!**

*** I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters. I also do not own anything Disney related. ***

**

* * *

**

"Sonny?!" Tawni gasped in surprise, seeing her arrive in line with Chad. "What are you doing?"

"Well," Sonny began, "he convinced me to ride it with him. He said it would be a belated birthday present."

"I thought you were afraid of heights," Nico added.

"I am, but you know, Chad can just be so convincing," Sonny whispered. "I really don't want to, but I think it's the only thing that might help him not be so mad at me anymore for ruining his party."

"Why do you care?" Tawni asked.

"Well, I don't really care what he thinks, but… I don't like people being mad at me," Sonny admitted.

_I guess I do care a little bit about what Chad thinks of me, but no one has to know that._

Sonny walked a few feet forward to join Chad and his cast.

"You know, I think Sonny likes Chad," Grady announced to their group.

"I think you're right," Nico agreed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper would never like Sonny though," Tawni replied.

"You might be right," Nico answered, "We'd better keep an eye on him. I don't trust him and we definitely don't want Sonny to get hurt. Agreed?"

"Agreed," everyone replied in unison, except for Tawni. They all gave her an angry glare. "Agreed," she said under her breath.

* * *

Sonny was very quiet the whole time in line; mostly because she didn't have anything to say, but also because she was much more nervous than she'd like to show.

_I wonder how mad Chad would be at me if I escaped through the chicken exit… Oh how I wish sometimes I could be more mean, but I can't. I don't know why I care about Chad's feelings, but for some reason I do._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Chad turned around to face her. "Are you ready? We're next," Chad said excitedly.

"No, not really," she replied nervously.

"C'mon," he said motioning Sonny to get on the ride. She let him get in first.

"Chad… I think I'm going to be sick…" Sonny moaned.

"You'll be okay," he reassured her. "You're a tough girl; you can handle it. Mind over matter."

But before she could get any more anxious, the roller coaster took off.

_So far this isn't too bad._

Then she noticed that the huge incline they were on was about to end, making them drop down a gigantic slope.

_I should have just closed my eyes! Control yourself Sonny!_

She let out a forceful scream; much more girly sounding than she normally would.

Chad wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. This caught Sonny off guard, but she didn't care. Then she buried her face in his chest, trying to forget about the height they were at.

About a minute later the ride was over, but Sonny didn't notice. She was still was buried in Chad's shirt.

"Um Sonny, "Chad began blushing, "The ride is over now."

She looked up, to find her face flushed as well. "I warned you," she started, "I bet you really dislike me now."

"Actually, I found it quite endearing," Chad responded.

_Oh Chad, keep your thoughts to yourself. Yes, it was so cute to see Sonny clutching on to me, but she doesn't need to know that._

"Really?" Sonny asked.

Chad nodded. "Yes. "

Just then the rest of the _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random_ casts approached the two of them.

"You ready to move on to something else?" Portlyn directed to Chad.

"Um, yeah…" he trailed. Before he left, he leaned down to whisper in Sonny's ear; "Thanks for the ride," he whispered. Then he left with the rest of his castmates.

"What did he say?" Tawni asked.

"He just said thanks for the ride," Sonny answered. "Ya'll aren't mad at me for riding it with him are you?"

"No," Grady answered for the group. "We understand it's hard to ride something scary by yourself."

"What do ya'll want to do now?" Zora asked.

"I'm starving!" Nico blurted. "Let's go back to the resort and have some lunch!"

* * *

After lunch, they split in to their separate rooms to take a break from the hot Florida sun. The girls sat around relaxing and watching some tv.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Sonny asked.

"Not sure," Tawni answered. "There is a teen club in the Downtown area, could be fun," she suggested.

"Well do you think they would let Zora in?" Sonny asked.

"I don't think they worry about age too much as long as your not a little kid or a way too old adult. It's just music, dancing, smoothies, sometimes contests… things like that."

The girls agreed it was a good idea, and when they mentioned it to the guys, they were all for it too.

"I have to go fix myself up for the _ladies_," Nico said smoothly.

* * *

The fivesome showed up at the Teen Club looking their finest.

Zora had on a funky outfit; something only she would wear. Tawni had on a short red strapless party dress. Sonny had chosen to wear a short sparkly black skirt with a flowy purple top and matching tights. Even Tawni had complimented her on her outfit. The guys had on their usual going out clothes. They were all ready for a great time.

Until they walked in to see the whole cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ already in the club.

"Not again!" Zora screeched.


	5. Hot Tonight

**Please R&R!**

*** I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters. I also do not own anything Disney related. ***

**

* * *

**

"Oh this should be fun!" Sonny said sarcastically to her castmates.

_Okay, hope my cover isn't blown… I can't let them know that I am a little excited to see Chad here._

"Alright, well let's just ignore them," Tawni suggested, pulling Sonny out toward the dance floor with her. Zora had already disappeared somewhere and the guys went on a search for girls.

A couple of cute guys came up to Sonny and Tawni.

"Hey ya'll are from _So Random!_" one of them shouted excitedly.

"Hey guys, Sonny and Tawni from _So Random! _are here!" the other one yelled to a group of about twenty guys and motioned them over. _Really cute guys_.

The group approached Sonny and Tawni, paying them tons of compliments.

"Well Nico, Grady, and Zora are around here somewhere," Sonny mentioned.

"They're funny too," one of the guys said, "but ya'll are hot!"

Sonny felt her face flushing red. The guys told them they were a high school football team on vacation. Then they started asking for autographs… to sign their clothes, hats, biceps…

The girls were really soaking it all up. All attention in the club was now on them; not _Mackenzie Falls_ for once.

Sonny stood on her tip toes to glance over at Chad, who was staring at them in disbelief.

_Why are they getting all of this attention suddenly? Am I jealous of their popularity, or jealous that Sonny is with those guys… it has to be the attention, Chad thought. _But he himself wasn't for sure. He quickly shook the thought of Sonny away.

A smirk formed on Sonny's face.

_I'll give Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper something to think about…_

Sonny reached for the hottest guy's muscular arm and signed her name with a heart on it.

"I hope you know this is permanent marker," she flirted jokingly, giving him a little push forward.

Eventually the crowd around the girls evaporated, leaving Tawni with a guy and Sonny alone.

"Want to dance?" a voice behind her asked.

Sonny whipped around only to be face to face with Chad himself.

"With you?" Sonny asked. "Is this a joke?"

"Well apparently you're pretty hot tonight," Chad admitted. "And I always deserve to be around that."

_Did Chad just call me hot?_

"Did you just call me hot?" Sonny blurted.

"No, but those other guys did. So I have to prove that I am too."

"You know what Chad, I thought maybe you really wanted to dance with me, but here you go using me again. So the answer is no." She flipped her hair and walked away, joining Tawni and her new beau.

_Wow, she told me off. Why is it that I keep coming to her? Is it the challenge? Although those guys were right; for being the usual perky Sonny, she was pretty hot tonight._

_

* * *

_**Sorry this is a short chapter; that's why I updated with 2 of them :)**_  
_


	6. Breakfast With the Enemy

**Please R&R!**

*** I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters. I also do not own anything Disney related. ***

**

* * *

**

The next morning Sonny awoke with a newfound confidence. She had been complimented all night long by some rather good looking guys, and had told off Chad Dylan Cooper. She looked around to find Tawni and Zora still asleep in bed.

"Hey guys," Sonny whispered, are ya'll gonna get up?"

"Not yet," Tawni responded quietly. "We're all going to sleep a little later today. We need some beauty rest," and with that she fell back asleep.

Sonny gently knocked on Nico and Grady's door. Nico answered and basically said the same thing as Tawni. Sonny didn't dare knock on Marshall's door; she knew he was relaxing.

_A whole morning to myself. This could be really nice._

Sonny left a note saying where she was going and for them to call her on her cell to meet up later.

She had decided to take the bus to the monorail to go grab a bite of breakfast at _The Grand Floridian Resort_. Throughout all of her research, she thought it might be one of the most luxurious places to stay on property and this might be her one chance to enjoy the serenity.

* * *

When she arrived she was surrounded by white sand beaches and beautiful Victorian architecture. She explored the resort for a while, taking in all its beauty. She was so distracted by her surroundings that she didn't even realize the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ walking by her to go have breakfast at the café.

Chad stopped in his tracks when he saw Sonny. She was sitting in the sand, dipping her feet in the water. The warm breeze blew her hair out of her face, which was glowing from the bright sun.

_Wow. She is breathtaking. Wait, what am I talking about?_

Hey guys, I'll catch up with you in a minute," Chad said escaping from his cast to where Sonny was.

"Hey there my enemy," Chad broke the silence.

Sonny looked up at him. "Not again," she whined.

"Are you stalking me?" Chad asked jokingly, taking a seat next to her.

"No," Sonny blushed. "Is this the resort you're staying at?"

"Yes, you like it?"

"I love it!" Sonny answered. "It's lovely."

"Kind of like you look right now," Chad mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Um, nothing," Chad tried to cover up what he had said. Sonny just looked at him puzzled.

_You almost blew it. Why are you acting so strange around her… it's just Sonny._

"Well, I'm going to get some breakfast with the cast," Chad said, getting up from his spot next to Sonny. "Are you hungry?"

"Well, I am…" Sonny began, "but your cast hates me. I'll just get something on my way back to my resort."

"They don't hate you," Chad admitted, "just like I don't. I invited you. You already turned down my birthday invitation, you can at least have breakfast with me… I mean us," he corrected himself.

"Okay, if you're sure," Sonny responded.

_I really hope this isn't a joke. Is Chad actually being nice to me? Well he could be… I know he has it in him, just like when he pretended to be Eric. It's just hard to read him sometimes._

_

* * *

_

Sonny joined the cast of _The Falls _for breakfast. Chad pulled out a chair next to his seat for Sonny to sit between him and Portlyn. Surprisingly, they were mostly nice to her. The only ones that really spoke to her any were Chad and Portlyn. Even then not much was said, but at least they weren't rude.

After a somewhat quiet breakfast, Sonny was ready to head back to her resort to meet up with her cast.

"Thanks for breakfast," she said to Chad as he joined her on the walk to the monorail.

"You're welcome," he responded genuinely.

"You didn't have to pay you know," Sonny teased.

"I know, but… it would have made things too hard to split the check," Chad smirked.

_Darn it Chad, now why did you go saying that? I should have told her that I wanted to. But then she'd be getting the best of me, and that just can't happen._

"Which resort are you staying at?" Chad asked, trying to change the subject.

"_The French Quarter_," Sonny answered. "It's really nice. Not as fancy as here, but I like it."

"That's good," Chad replied, not really knowing what to say next. "Well, maybe I'll see you around here again," he added with a wink.

"Sure," Sonny answered, not really sure what to think of the events of that morning. She gave Chad a little wave and headed back to her resort.

_Tawni and the guys would die if they knew about this! Maybe it will just have to stay our secret._


	7. Confrontations

**Okay, here's Chapter 7. I made it pretty long due to my lack of updates. Sorry, I had to go out of town last weekend to a funeral, but I'm back now. I hope you like this chapter; I am having more trouble writing this story than I thought; I hope it doesn't sound too juvenile. I also added Portlyn in to this chapter, but I think I made her character a little different than most people think of her. Please R&R!**

*** I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters. I also do not own anything Disney related. ***

**

* * *

**

Sonny was still flabbergasted that Chad had invited her to breakfast. She wasn't sure whether she should tell her friends (and Tawni, who was becoming closer to a friend) about breakfast with Chad or not. While she contemplated, her thought was broken by the sound of the bus stopping to let people off at her resort.

Sonny returned to the room to find Zora playing with her phone and Tawni primping.

"Wow, what a beautiful morning," Sonny cooed to the two of them. "Too bad you missed it because you needed some beauty rest."

"Well I don't intend on sleeping late the rest of the trip," Tawni defended, "I was just really worn out. We're getting ready to go out now. What did you end up doing this morning?"

"Um, well, I had breakfast at the Grand Floridian Resort," Sonny admitted; leaving out the rest of the story.

"That sounds nice," Zora responded.

"It was. Very peaceful, and the resort is gorgeous…"

"Did you eat alone?" Tawni asked judgmentally. "I could never eat out by myself."

"Well, um, I…" Sonny started, but was interrupted by a banging on the door. She opened the door to find Nico in a Goofy ear hat, and Grady wearing Mickey ears. "Are ya'll ready to hit up another park?" Nico asked, his Goofy ears flapping in the air.

_Thank goodness for that interruption, Sonny thought. She still wasn't sure whether to tell her friends about breakfast. If they found out, they'd be mad, but she didn't expect them to find out. The cast of Mackenzie Falls was probably too embarrassed to tell anyone they had breakfast with Sonny Monroe, let alone Chad Dylan Cooper would probably deny it._

"Almost," Tawni piped up, putting on a last swipe of lip gloss. "Ready!"

"I'm ready," Zora exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"We were thinking Hollywood Studios," Grady answered. Everyone agreed and they headed to the park.

* * *

They spent the first half of the day seeing all of the wonderful shows, _Beauty and the Beast_, _Voyage of the Little Mermaid_, and _The Lights Motor Action Extreme Stunt Show_.

"Alright, time for some rides!" Grady announced.

They started with some tame ones, but Sonny was dreading what was soon to come. She knew they would want to ride some thrill rides.

"Time for the _Tower of Terror_!" Nico said, in a haunting voice.

Truly, Sonny was pretty scared, but knew they'd never let her live it down for riding a scary attraction with Chad, but not them.

"Now Sonny, you are going to ride this right?" Zora asked.

"Um, well…"

"C'mon Sonny, if you survived _Expedition Everest_ with Chad, you can handle this ride with _us_," Grady insisted.

Sonny decided to be brave this time and didn't try to go out the chicken exit. Despite all of the drops, she actually had fun.

"That was awesome!" Sonny exclaimed, "ya'll wanna do it again?"

The line was really long by now, so they opted to try it again later. "How about "_Rockin' Rollercoaster_?" Nico suggested. Sonny, feeling much more confident now that she loved the previous ride, agreed on the rollercoaster.

_Maybe Chad isn't so bad after all, Sonny thought. He was the one that got me on a thrill ride in the first place. _

"Well I'll wait for ya'll out here," Tawni said whining. "I don't do rides that go upside down. They mess up my hair."

"Suit yourself," Zora added as the four marched in to the line.

* * *

"Where's the rest of Chuckle City?" a familiar voice beckoned behind Tawni. She turned around to see Chad Dylan Cooper right behind her.

"They're in line for the rollercoaster. What are you doing here, and where are all of the other drama snobs?" Tawni asked in a snarky tone.

"They're off somewhere, I had to do a photo shoot for my new movie this morning and decided to take a break from them."

"Oh… so are you following us around or something?" she questioned. "I just find it odd that you keep showing up wherever we are."

"Why would I stalk _So Random_? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't stalk anyone. I just saw you standing here and thought I'd be nice for a change."

"_O-kay_," Tawni replied suspiciously.

_Okay Chad, get out of here before you make it to obvious that you were looking for Sonny._

"Well, see ya," he mumbled, walking away.

* * *

Shortly after, the foursome exited the roller coaster whooping and hollering. Even Sonny had a smile plastered on her face.

"That was so much fun!" Sonny yelled. She was very happy to be over her fear.

"Weirdest thing happened," Tawni began, "Chad Dylan Cooper was nice to me… just now…"

"What?" everyone except Sonny exclaimed.

"You know, Chad can be a decent guy," Sonny began rambling. "He was really nice to me at breakfast this morning; he paid and ever-"

"You went to breakfast with him?" Nico cut her off.

"Well…" Sonny tried to explain, realizing her mistake of rambling too long, "Yeah."

"Just the two of you?" Tawni asked angrily.

"Well, no, the rest of his cast was there too." Sonny looked around at four friends with icy glares. "He invited me and I didn't want to eat alone. I'm sorry, but it didn't mean anything."

"Well, just don't let it happen again," Grady said in a playful tone. The rest got over it fairly quickly and the occurrence was dropped. Except that Tawni kept bringing it up.

"Sonny, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that Chad likes you. Why else would he suddenly be nice to _us_ and ask you to breakfast?" Tawni proclaimed.

"Chad doesn't like me," Sonny argued. "We're just… well, not really friends, but I don't know what we are, but we don't like each other like that," she felt heat in her cheeks.

"_Uh-huh_," Tawni answered, as if saying _yeah right_. She knew better.

* * *

Back at Chad's resort, a few cast members of _Mackenzie Falls_ were gathered in his room. They each got their own suite at the resort. They were trying to decide what to do that night.

"I think I'm just going to relax," Chad announced. I might go out to the _Magic Kingdom_ or something and hang out there. Anyone want to join me?" But the rest of his cast members had decided to spend their evening at _Epcot_, so it looked like this would be another solo night for Chad. They didn't know it, but he actually preferred to be away from them sometimes.

Everyone left Chad's suite except for Portlyn, who stayed back.

"Hey Chad," Portlyn began in her tinny voice, "You like Sonny, don't you?"

"What?" he gasped in his high pitched voice. "Sonny, _puh-lease_! Why would you even ask such a silly question?"

"Oh c'mon, it's so obvious," she responded. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because we're not really even friends. Well actually, I don't know what we are, but we don't like each other like that," he answered, just as Sonny had to Tawni earlier.

_Truth was, Chad wasn't quite sure how he felt about Sonny. He knew he liked her, but wasn't really sure in what way. Did he just want a good friend; someone to confide in that wasn't a dingbat? Or was it more than that?_

"Well, I think you do," Portlyn gloated.

"Why do you care?" Chad asked.

"Well, I think she's nice. Most of the girls you have dated were stuck up, and well got on my nerves. I was just trying to help. Suit yourself though," she trailed off, leaving the room.

Then Chad decided that he didn't want to be alone tonight. He knew he wanted to spend it with Sonny. Not necessarily in a romantic way, but he had fun with her. He enjoyed a challenge. Chad called up _The French Quarter_, and left a message with the from desk operator for Sonny to meet him in front of _Cinderella Castle_ at 6:30 that night. When the operator asked what his name was, he just told her that it was _anonymous_ and that Sonny would know who it was.


	8. Portlyn's Plan

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Because of that, I made this chapter pretty long for you. Please R&R!**

*** I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters. I also do not own anything Disney related. ***

**

* * *

**

The phone was hung up and the caller had a huge smile plastered. But… it wasn't Chad who had made the phone call; it was someone that had disguised her voice as Chad. It was Portlyn.

**_I am tried of everyone thinking that I am just stuck up and dumb, she thought to herself. For once I am going to show that I can be nice and smart._** And with that, she headed off to Chad's suite.

* * *

"Um Sonny, the front desk operator wants to speak to you," Tawni said, after chatting with the woman on the other end of the phone. "What did you do?" she whispered to Sonny before handing the receiver over.

"Hello?" Sonny asked confused. "Really? Anonymous? Okay, well thank you," Sonny responded before hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Zora asked.

"Apparently, someone wants me to meet them in front of _Cinderella Castle_ at 6:30 tonight," Sonny answered, showing her toothy grin.

"Who wants to meet you?" Tawni wondered.

"They just said their name was anonymous," Sonny replied. "Weird huh?"

"That could be a stalker or something!" Zora exclaimed.

"Oh, I didn't even think about that. What if it's some kind of weirdo?"

"Well why don't we all go to the _Magic Kingdom_ tonight? We'll split off and keep an eye on you until we find out who this person is, just to make sure you're okay," Tawni offered.

"Well that sounds like a plan!" Sonny said excitedly, fixing her hair and makeup for that evening.

* * *

Portlyn knocked on Chad's door. "Chad!" she called in a high pitched voice.

"What is it?" he asked, awaking from a nap. "I'm trying to get some beauty rest."

"I hear there is going to be a great photo opportunity tonight at the _Magic Kingdom_."

"Really? Where?" he asked. **_Anything to make myself look good._**

"Around 6:30 in front of _Cinderella Castle_. We should definitely go; it might help boost our ratings," she answered slyly.

"Sure, sounds good," Chad answered. "We should leave around 6:00. See ya then," he said coercing her out the door.

"I hope this works," Portlyn whispered under her breath as she headed back to her room.

* * *

Sonny had pulled her hair up in a cute ponytail that actually took quite a long time to make look casual. She touched up her make up and changed in to a cute pair of jeans and little _Disney World_ Tinkerbell top that was girly, but not childish. "How do I look?" she asked her cast mates as she struck a pose.

"You look cute," Nico answered blushing, and the others nodded.

"I wonder who this mystery guy is," Grady answered.

After everyone was ready, they headed for the _Magic Kingdom_.

Sonny was excited and nervous and anxious, all at the same time.

**_Who could this person be? I wonder why they want to meet me. Could it be a crazed fan? How did they know where I was staying? Is it a stalker?_**

The more she contemplated, the more nervous she became.

* * *

Chad arrived promptly at 6:30. "Where are all of the cameras?" Chad asked impatiently.

"I guess they're running late," Portlyn lied. _Where was Sonny?_

A few minutes later Sonny showed up at the castle, somewhat near where Chad was, but didn't notice him. She was too busy looking around for her mystery person. She spotted her friends hiding behind some topiaries. She remembered that her signal to them that everything was okay was to slightly tug on her ponytail, showing them that they could leave and do their own thing. As she was waiting anxiously, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Sonny whirled her body around. "Chad? What are you doing here?" she asked, almost hoping that maybe he was her mystery caller.

"Portlyn was telling me about some photo op that was supposed to be happening, but somehow I have a feeling she probably got scrambled up again. I swear that girl is not the brightest crayon in the box… if you know what I mean," he joked in a smarmy voice. He took a look up and down at Sonny's very girly (more so than usual) appearance. "Cute," he said, gesturing toward her outfit.

"Don't make fun," Sonny snapped, assuming Chad was once again jesting her.

"I wasn't," he answered quickly.

"Oh," Sonny responded, caught off guard. "I'm waiting for someone. Apparently I have a mystery fan."

"You don't know who it is?" Chad asked concerned.

"No, but I have spies," she retorted, pointing toward the topiaries.

"Oh, good call." Chad and Portlyn continued to wait as did Sonny for her mystery person. Finally thirty minutes later Portlyn turned to Chad, "I don't think they're gonna show. Maybe I got my days mixed up; sorry. I'm going to meet up with the rest of the cast," she left, without giving Chad a chance to say he'd join.

"Well, see ya," Sonny said to Chad.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Aren't you going with her?"

"No, they're getting on my nerves. Besides, I'd hate for you to have to wait here by yourself," he said sweetly.

**_Really? Sonny wondered. Why was Chad being so nice to her lately? Did he pity her because her admirer didn't show up?_**

"Well, I'm not waiting any longer," Sonny replied. "Obviously this person doesn't want to meet me that badly," she said disappointed.

"Well, do you want to go ride something?" Chad asked awkwardly. **_He really wanted her to say yes, but he couldn't make it obvious._**

"Um, sure," Sonny answered flirtatiously. Without even realizing, Sonny was playing with her hair in a flirting way, trying to keep her face from turning red.

* * *

"Can you see her?" Grady asked from behind the plants.

"I can only see her," Nico answered. "I can't see the guy though."

"That's the signal!" Zora gasped at Sonny twirling her hair. They waited a few seconds, then escaped the bushes.

"Man, I wish we could've seen who the mystery guy was," Tawni whined. "Guess we'll have to wait until Sonny gets back to the room tonight."

They decided to head for the rides and would just have to wait until later.

* * *

Sonny and Chad walked around to _Space Mountain_.

I guess you're probably too scared to ride this," Chad huffed.

"Actually, I want to," she answered. "I have to give you props, you helped me over my fear of heights and scary rides. I even rode the _Tower of Terror_."

"Really?" his eyes got bigger. "Wow. I actually helped someone and didn't even do it on purpose," he laughed, causing Sonny to giggle. He gently tugged at her hand and pulled her in to line.


	9. No Control

**This is a really long chapter, but I think it's fun :) Please R&R!**

* * *

After riding a few attractions, which took little time because they got recognized and got to the front of every line, Sonny was starving.

"I am so hungry, wanna get something to eat?" she pleaded.

"Sure, how about we go right here and get some burgers?" Chad pointed toward a restaurant called _Pecos Bill's Tall Tale Café_. It was like a quick service eatery; you didn't have a waiter, but they did have some nice seating.

"Sounds great!"

* * *

Sonny glanced at the menu, trying to decide what to get. She was one of those people with a very good metabolism; she could eat whatever she wanted and not gain any weight. She was eyeing the burger and then chili cheese fries, but debated whether or not they might be too un-lady like to eat in front of Chad… but then she thought, who cares, and ordered it anyway.

"Um, I'll have the same," Chad said to the server, astonished to see Sonny order a large amount of food.

Sonny tried to hand Chad over some money to pay for her meal, but he refused. They waited a few moments and then their food appeared. They each grabbed a tray and proceeded to the dining area to find a spot to sit. It was packed! In the back corner there was a table just big enough for the two of them and Sonny knew they'd better grab it before someone else did. She walked as quickly as possible, still trying to be careful not to drop her food, and managed to snag the table.

They dug in to their food; it definitely hit the spot. "Wow, I can't believe you ordered that much food," Chad began between bites, but didn't mean it in an insulting way.

"Yeah, I sure can pack it in!" Sonny responded, putting another chili cheese fry in her mouth.

"Well I mean, you stay so slim, but you eat like a guy!"

Sonny gave him a hurt look. "No, I didn't mean it in a bad way," Chad corrected, seeing the look on Sonny's face, "That's a good thing. I like a girl with an appetite."

Sonny felt her face turn red, but Chad just kept talking. "Yeah most girls eat like a bird because they're embarrassed in front of guys, but you're not like that," he said, finishing the last bite of his burger.

"Yeah well, I'm not like other girls," Sonny said playfully as she reached for another fry.

"I'm starting to realize that," Chad smiled. It was a real genuine smile.

_**Chad, what are you doing? You have to remember to be unemotional. But it was just so hard to do that around Sonny. Her cheerfulness just rubbed off on anyone and was hard to control. Just keep reminding yourself that she doesn't feel that way about you, then maybe you can turn off your emotions**__._

But his thought was broken when he noticed Sonny, napkin in hand, wiping his cheek. He must have been so in deep thought that he smeared some chili around his mouth.

"What are you doing?" he backed away in an annoyed tone.

"Well, since you keep missing your mouth, I thought I would save you some face. Wouldn't want some crazy tourist or paparazzi- like that one- to capture pictures of Chad Dylan Cooper with chili all over his face, now would you?"

Then their eyes locked as they both realized that they were being watched… by paparazzi.

"We need to get out of here quick," Sonny whispered. "If they get photos of us together, everyone will think we're dating; including our cast mates! How can we get out of here?"

Chad kept his back to the paparazzi, hoping that maybe if they couldn't see his face, they couldn't pin anything on him. He looked for a way out and noticed a door almost right behind Sonny.

"Look," he whispered, "there is a door right behind you. Nonchalantly get up and go through the door, I'll be right behind you." Sonny nodded and did as she was told. Chad followed and the paparazzi did not.

I think we escaped," Sonny said triumphantly, then turned, realizing they had entered the kitchen. There were a couple of angry cooks standing there staring at them, so Chad decided to turn on the charm.

"Well hello there," he said, grabbing each of their hands and shaking it. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, star of the hit drama _Mackenzie Falls_. Would you like an autograph?" But apparently these two cooks weren't interested in an autograph; one of them pointed to the exit door behind them.

"And we'll be leaving now," Sonny announced, as she grabbed Chad's hand and drug him out through the back door.

Luckily the door led back out to the park, and the two of them just stood there in the tiny corridor a second trying to catch their breath; oblivious to the fact that they were still holding hands. Then there came a flash.

"What?" Sonny said, pulling away and attempting to block her face with her hands. "Stop!"

They looked up to see the paparazzi taking multiple pictures of them… together.

"Excuse me sir, but what can I do to make you not print those pictures?" Chad asked charmingly, flashing a smile.

"Nothing," the guy replied. "I finally actually found something good!"

"But this isn't what it looks like," Sonny assured him.

"It looks like a date to me," the man shot back.

"But it's not!" Sonny whined. "We can't stand each other."

_**Chad kind of felt a little sting of pain at that comment, but decided to shake it off because he knew it was true. Well at least, half of it was true. He could stand her, but she didn't need to know that.**_

"Well not according to my headline," the man smirked, catching one last picture and then left.

"Great…" Sonny groaned.

Chad walked over to a nearby table and sat. "So you still can't stand me?" he asked cockily.

"Well, it's just that… I don't know," Sonny confessed. "Usually, yes. But when you're away from everyone else sometimes I see another side of you that I think is really you; even if you'd never admit it, and I like that side." Chad smiled back sweetly.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sonny asked, referring to what was going to be in the latest gossip magazine- probably tomorrow.

"Well, all we have is denial. We'll have to tell our friends that we did hang out, but that the paparazzi went overboard. They understand that everything is exaggerated, and that will probably be the end of it."

"Well what about the public?" Sonny asked.

"Who cares," Chad admitted. "They'll probably think we're together, but then when they don't see other pictures of us together, they'll probably realize it was just gossip."

"Sounds good," Sonny agreed. "You know what else sounds good?"

Chad looked at her, waiting for her to answer her own question.

"Ice cream!" she exclaimed, noticing the cart close to them.

"We just ate dinner," Chad pointed out.

"We did, but I didn't get to finish before we were interrupted," Sonny answered. "My treat."

Without an answer, Sonny bought two ice creams and returned to the table with a chocolate for Chad and strawberry for herself.

"How did you know I like chocolate?" he questioned curiously.

"Because I remember when I met you dressed as Madge, that's the kind of yogurt you wanted." Then she felt her face turn really red.

You remember that?" Chad asked, taking a bite of the creamy goodness.

"Well, when I first met you I was a little… infatuated with you," she tried to find the words.

_Try crazy in love with you, she thought to herself._

"Really?" Chad wondered. "And what changed that?"

"I met you." Sonny answered blankly. "Then you used me and pretended to be my friend and then used me for publicity and" she rambled, unable to finish her words. Then she glanced at Chad, who actually looked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry," she cooed. "But I told you, when you show your true colors, I like that side of you."

Chad tried to change the subject. "Um, you have some strawberry ice cream on your nose," he pointed to her face. Sonny looked down and crossed her eyes, attempting to see the pink blob. She tried to get it off, but they didn't have any napkins. "Did I get it all?" She asked embarrassed.

"Nope. What is with us, how are we unable to control food going in to our mouths?" he joked. Then he reached up with his hand and wiped off the little last smear with his thumb.

_**Sonny felt herself tingle at his touch.**_

"Now it's all gone," he said as he gazed in to her big beautiful brown eyes. She gazed back in to his electric blue eyes. Their faces subconsciously moved closer to one another.

_**Are we about to kiss? They both asked themselves mentally.**_

But then they were interrupted by a _Disney World_ cast member. "Excuse me, but aren't you Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe?"


	10. Beauty and the Beast

**Okay, this is one of my shorter chapters because I had to write it quickly. It's not my best, but hopefully it's enough to suffice until I can add the next chapter. Also, let's see if anyone can find the Channy moment from Sunday's episode "With a Chance of Dating."**** There will probably only be 2, maybe 3 more chapters of this story and I have a few ideas for a new one :) Please R&R!**

* * *

"Yes, we are," Chad answered for the both of them. He sounded flustered.

_**Why did this person have to come talk to us now? I think Sonny and I were about to kiss- not that I wanted to…**_

Chad attempted to cover up his mixed emotions, whatever they may be, by bringing back his former conceited self.

"Do you want an autograph? Or a photo?" he asked the cast member, giving her his signature wink.

"No, actually, I wanted to see if you two could do me a favor?" The girl said, almost in a question.

"What's that?" Sonny piped in to the conversation. She glanced at the cast member's name tag; her name was Lindsey.

"Well, we were getting ready for our nightly parade and realized that two of our cast members are missing. Apparently Belle and her Beast both had some bad seafood at lunch and well… we need someone to replace them."

"Don't you have like understudies or something?" Sonny questioned.

"Yeah, well they had lunch with them also," Lindseyl groaned. "My boss sent me to find someone to be their characters in the parade, but I've had no luck. I can't find any cast member that somewhat resembles Belle. The Beast on the other hand doesn't really matter since he wears a giant beast head. Then I spotted the two of you and thought- two actors who slightly resemble the characters and…"

"We'll do it!" Sonny chimed, not even giving Chad a chance to speak.

_**I've always wanted to be a princess!**_

"What?" Chad screeched.

_**Did this girl just call me a beast?**_

"I am _not_ playing a Beast! I am a great actor, but I am too good looking to pull that off."

"How about you play the Beast at the end of the movie when he turns back in to the prince?" Lindsey pleaded. "You can pull that off; you even have the perfect hair for it," she complimented, trying to persuade him to do it.

"Oh alright," Chad whined. "But this isn't going to be on television or anything, right?

"Of course not. They probably will announce that you two will be a part of our show tonight, but they usually don't say which character; it might ruin the illusion of the character for the kids."

"Does this mean we… have to pretend to be a couple?" Chad asked as he pointed disapprovingly at Sonny.

_**Same old Chad.**_

"Well kind of, but there's a bunch of children around, so it's not like there's going to be a bunch of touching or anything embarrassing," she reassured. "You just have to act like you two can stand each other, and I think you already have that covered," she smiled knowingly. Chad and Sonny both blushed a slight pink at that comment.

"What's that supposed to _mean_?" Chad snapped, trying to make it look like he was annoyed, but was cut off by her once again."

Thank you two so much- my boss will be thrilled! Follow me and we'll get you changed into costumes," she motioned them to follow.

Chad shot Sonny an icy glare as if he hated her; "Look what you got me into now…"

"Quit being so negative! You dragged me along on a rollercoaster, so the least you can do is this." Sonny grabbed Chad's hand and dragged him along, following the cast member.

Chad stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

_**Did he stop because I grabbed his hand? I didn't mean anything by it; at least, I don't think I did.**_

"You would still be going out the chicken exit on rides if it wasn't for me," Chad bragged. "You should be thanking me."

"Okay, thank you," Sonny answered sarcastically. Chad shot her a look again. "Okay, seriously, thank you," she said genuinely. "Now please do this for me," she begged.

"Why do you want to do this so badly?" he asked.

"I like helping people and I think it would be fun. I've never been in a parade before!"

"Well I have, and it's not that great."

"Please Chad," she moved in closer to him and gave him a puppy dog face.

He looked down in to her soft brown eyes. "Stupid cute," he mumbled, scrunching his nose. "C'mon."

Sonny didn't quite hear what he had mumbled, but she didn't care because she had once again defeated Chad Dylan Cooper.


	11. So Much Drama

**Again, not my best chapter, but it is pretty long. I had honestly intended on the parade starting in this chapter, but then I went overboard in to other things. I hated ending the chapter on a dull sentence, but it was just so long, I needed to. Probably 2 more chapters before this story is done. Please R&R!**

* * *

Sonny and Chad followed Lindsey to the utilidors under the Magic Kingdom. **(A/N- Yes, there really are utilidors underneath the park level of the Magic Kingdom where cast members change into costume, garbage is taken care of, etc. So no, I didn't just make that up).**

"This is so cool!" Sonny exclaimed, baffled by the fact that everything behind the scenes was run underground.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with," Chad griped.

"Look Chad," Sonny started, "If you really hate this so much then how about I go see if I can find someone else to be my prince for a night?" Sonny snapped.

_**I really don't like that idea.**_

"Um, okay, I'll stop. As long as you don't breathe a word of it to anyone," Chad warned.

"Oh this is so going on my blog," Sonny teased. "Just like how you mentioned our fake kiss and date on yours," she continued, a sneaky smile forming on her lips.

"Hey, I finally confessed that it was fake."

"Yeah, _after _a whole big ordeal with the paparazzi," she reminded.

"What can I say? I love publicity," he stated, flashing one of his million dollar smiles. "Besides, you wanted it to be real."

"Chad, if I had wanted that kiss to be real, it would have been."

_**I'd better change the subject quickly or this could begin another one of our outrageous arguments.**_

Luckily at that time, Lindsey approached with their costumes in hand.

"Here you go Sonny." Lindsey handed her a sparkling gold ballroom gown covered in everything glittery, complete with layers of material. It was beautiful.

"Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous!" Sonny squealed.

Chad scoffed at Sonny's comment. "What?" she spouted.

"Nothing, I just haven't really seen you wear anything so sparkly before," he retorted.

That comment hurt Sonny's feelings. She knew that she wasn't the frilliest girl around, but she thought she had good taste. It must have been evident that her feelings were hurt because Chad tried to retract his statement.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way," he confessed, now turning his body to completely face Sonny.

Sonny showed a small smile, but it grew even bigger as Lindsey revealed Chad's costume.

"For you Chad," she said, handing him a royal looking outfit that was blue with a cape, boots, and tights.

"You did not mention that I have to wear tights," Chad hissed. He looked down at them with a sour face. Sonny couldn't help but snicker.

"Well, you won't see much of them because of the cape and boots," Lindsey replied.

Chad directed his attention over to Sonny who was now trying to keep a straight face. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Alright," he grumbled. "You owe me for this," he remarked to Sonny.

She reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks Chad!" Chad felt a surge of electricity run through his veins at her grasp.

_**I like this! But I can't let her know that…**_

"Okay, let's get ready," Chad wretched, trying to get it over with.

* * *

They retreated to the dressing room area to put on their costumes. There was a huge lobby filled galore with costumes, accessories, all sorts of masks, and disguises. Sonny knocked on a dressing room door.

"Don't worry about that," Lindsey said. "You two are the only ones in here. Everyone else has already gone to get their makeup and hair done. That's where you're headed next. We just have to be careful not to get anything on your costumes. Just holler for me if you need anything." Then she headed back to the hallway.

Sonny proceeded to open a door to one of the dressing rooms; it was huge! Pretty plain, but had a lot of room, a bench seat, and very clean. Chad walked in to the one next to her.

"Nice," he admitted. "Although not as nice as mine-"

"Yes Chad, you have the absolute best dressing room in this world. Everyone is jealous of you," Sonny chimed sarcastically.

"How would you know? You've never seen my dressing room."

"I can only imagine," Sonny said, rolling her eyes.

Then it got kind of quiet as the two of them put on their costumes."This is ridiculous," Chad grunted, looking at the reflection of his costumed self in the mirror.

Then he heard some loud movement coming from Sonny's area.

"You okay over there?"

"Darn zipper, I can't reach it!" Sonny uttered. "Chad, are you ready?"

"Unfortunately," he replied flatly.

"Can you please go find Lindsey for me?"

"Why must I do everything for you?" he whined.

"Unless you're going to come help me, then I suggest you do," she answered boldly.

Chad wandered the area, but couldn't find her. Maybe she was in the restroom? He waited a few minutes then headed back to Sonny.

"I can't find her!" he reported to Sonny.

"Well then," Sonny felt herself blush, "Can you help me?"

"Um uh," Chad stuttered gawkily.

"Relax Chad, it's nothing, I just can't quite reach the zipper. My arm isn't long enough. Please?" Sonny begged, cracking the door to her room open and poking her head out. "Close your eyes," she whispered, turning her back to him. He did as he was told. Sonny took his hand and placed it on her back. **(A/N- The zipper was only a few inches from the top, but if you're a girl and have ever been trying to zip a ballroom dress up by yourself, then you know it's difficult.)** Chad felt his way up her back with his fingers, trying to find the zipper. He felt Sonny quiver as he grazed her back.

_**What was that for? Is Sonny Monroe nervous… around me? This would be so much easier if my eyes were open.**_

He finally felt the zipper and pulled it up a few inches to the top. "Is that it?" Chad asked, slowly beginning to peek open his eyes.

"Yep. Thanks," Sonny said, closing the door. "I'm almost ready- just a minute." She braced her back up against the door for just a moment, trying to let the red fade from her face. She continued to put on her matching gold shoes. She glanced at herself in the mirror and was pleased. She was really feeling confident in herself- that is, until she stepped out of her dressing room and tripped over her dress, falling to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, offering his hand to help her up.

"Yeah, um, just a little embarrassed," she admitted. "This dress is hard enough to walk in- add the shoes and it's even worse."

"Well if it helps, you look good," Chad said, trying not to sound too complimenting.

"Thanks," Sonny answered bashfully.

"You two look great!" Lindsey spoke up, entering the room. "Sorry I had to step out for a minute," she said, winking at Chad. "Now, let's go get you in hair and makeup."

They followed Lindsey; Chad walked behind Sonny just in case she fell again. Some other cast members put napkins around the neck of their clothes so not to get any makeup or hairspray on them.

Chad was divided from Sonny by a vanity. He was on one side getting himself made up and she was on the opposite side. A while later, Chad was finished; he looked like his usual charming self. He noticed Lindsey and some other cast members talking about girly stuff, so he decided to stay seated and wait for Sonny to be finished. A few moments later he heard the workers fawning over how beautiful she looked. Chad had to go take a peek. He peered around the corner of the mirror just enough to see, but not be seen. Then he had to sit back down. He felt as if he couldn't breathe.

_**Sonny looked breathtaking! I have never seen her this way before, but she's gorgeous! Why am I feeling this way? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't crush on girls, they crush on me. What is this strange emotion I am feeling? I need to snap out of this; I know she doesn't feel the same about me.**_

"Hey Chad," Sonny said, moving to his side of the vanity. Her hair was pinned up with a cascade of curls flowing down. "How do I look?"

"You look- alright," he said dryly.

_**I wish I could tell her how she really looks, but I can't break my ego.**_

"Thanks," Sonny answered disappointed.

* * *

"One more thing," Lindsey directed, we'll need you two to do a meet and greet after the parade. People will just wait in line for your autograph and probably a picture with you. Make sure that you sign as _Belle_ and the _Beast_, not yourselves. Be sure to stay in character. I'm sure you know how that works seeing as how you two are a celebrity couple."

"Couple?" Sonny and Chad exclaimed in unison.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lindsey responded, "I thought you were. Anyway, it's showtime!"

The two followed Lindsey to their float and she showed them where to stand and wave.

"We just have to stand and wave?" Sonny asked. "Good."

_**Especially since I've now realized that I definitely do not have feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper no matter how dashing he make look tonight- or ever. Who says that a girl just looks "alright" when they're dressed to the hilt in a ballroom gown? That's right- he does!**_

Chad helped Sonny up on the float before getting on it himself. It was pretty hard since she was in such an extravagant dress. He placed his hands around her tiny waist and guided her on.

"You ready?" he asked, giving her a killer smile.

"I guess," Sonny responded apathetically.

"What's wrong? I thought you were all excited about this."

"I _was_ but then I realized I would be stuck with you."

The words hit Chad hard. He knew something was bothering her.

"Okay, fine! I'm not coming up there until you tell me what's wrong," he threatened.

"I already told you," Sonny responded. "It's you. You act like you're so much better than me. I know you're more famous than me, make more money than me, but that doesn't give you the right to cut me down." She was angry now.

"What are you talking about? I tease you sometimes, but that's it. What's eating at you?"

"Okay Chad, ask me how I think you look," she ordered.

"How do I look?" he asked quizzically.

"You look alright," she answered just as flatly as he had.

"Just alright?" Chad wondered, now wrapped up in his looks again.

_**She only thinks I look alright?**_

"Exactly. So here's some advice: when a girl asks how she looks, especially when she's dressed up, you _never _answer alright. It's insulting."

It took Chad a minute to realize what she was talking about. "Sonny, honestly I just said that because- well it's hard for me to compliment someone other than myself. Especially out loud. I'm sorry."

"Did you just apologize to me?"

_**Wow. Either he really is just a great actor, or he was really being sincere.**_

"I, um, think so? Yeah, I did."

"Well then, how do you _really_ think I look?" she pried.

"You really look like a princess," he answered. He thought it was a pretty good response; definitely a compliment, but didn't let out too much emotional substance- seeing that she really was supposed to be playing a princess.

"Thank you," she beamed blissfully, realizing that that Chad was trying to be heartfelt in his words. "Now Beast- get your dashing self up here before I kick your butt."

_**Wow, that's twice that Sonny has mentioned my butt- think she's been thinking about it too much? Of course I'd better get up there; she's pretty tough and probably could really kick my butt!**_

Chad climbed up on to the top of the float just as the parade music began.


	12. Parade

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I hope this long chapter makes up for it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed- I love it! I'm thinking there will be one more chapter after this and the story will be over. However, I have several new ones planned, but I will let you know more about that later. Please R&R!**

* * *

"Welcome to our nighttime parade," the announcer began. "Join us in a celebration with our favorite _Disney _characters," he continued. "We would also like to welcome two very special guests participating in our parade tonight: _Chad Dylan Cooper_ and _Sonny Monroe_!" The crowd went wild at the mention of their names.

"What?!" a squeaky voice gasped in the crowd. "Sonny and _Chad_?"

"Calm down Zora," Tawni said to the squeaky voice. "It's so obvious that they like each other."

"Well, that's not right; her hanging out with the enemy and all," Nico protested.

"Yeah!" Grady agreed.

"Guys, listen. As much as I despise Chad, he truly does like Sonny, and I think she likes him too. We just need to get over it and let them be happy; whatever they are."

"Whoa? Where did that come from?" Nico wondered. "Since when are you being so nice about this?"

"Well," Tawni began, "I have been through a similar situation and it makes you miserable when your friends get mad at you over something you can't control."

"I guess you're right," Zora whined.

"Alright," the guys agreed. "But so help me, if he hurts Sonny, I will so go after him," Nico added.

"We all will," Tawni finished.

"Let's see if we can find them in the parade," Zora suggested. The foursome watched as characters passed, none of them seeming to be Sonny and Chad. Then Tawni noticed a very familiar looking _Beauty and the Beast_.

"There they are!" she screeched. "They're _Beauty and the Beast_!" The four of them waved wildly, trying to get Sonny's attention. Sonny finally noticed them and gave them a little wave, but she had a look of fear on her face.

_**Oh no, they'll never forgive me for doing this with Chad.**_

Then she noticed that they were all smiling at them. They weren't fake smiling either- they genuinely looked happy.

Then Chad took notice to them and gave a little wave- not necessarily a friendly wave, but it was polite. Tawni returned the wave with two big thumbs up in Chad's direction.

_**Odd. Is she happy that we're together? By together I mean, in this parade together- definitely not a couple…**_

Chad and Sonny stood on the float, waving and smiling to all of the spectators in the crowd. Chad glanced over at Sonny. Anytime that she would see a cute little boy or girl she would bend down and give them a special little wave.

_**Man she is so cute. Stupid cute.**_

He felt as though they weren't quite doing their job. He glanced around and saw _Snow White_ with her Prince; their arms were interlocked. Then he looked over at _Sleeping Beauty_ and _Prince Phillip_; they were holding hands. At that time, Chad decided to embrace his character. He slowly wrapped his arm around Sonny's waist, bringing her body closer to his side.

Sonny gazed up at him, "What was that for?"

"Oh, just trying to get in to character," he said, nodding at the aforementioned couples.

Sonny smiled back pleasantly. "That's okay with me," she replied, her face turning pink.

Chad simply winked back and they continued on that way until the parade was over.

* * *

Once the parade music had stopped, Chad climbed down off the float and on to the ground. He reached up, taking Sonny's hand in his, and led her down to join him. They were met by Lindsey soon after.

"Hey guys, that was great," Lindsey complimented, "Now for the more difficult part- meet and greet time! This will probably be easy for you- seeing that I'm sure you have done this before. Remember to stay in character."

"What if someone recognizes us?" Sonny asked. "I mean, Chad doesn't have much of a disguise," she added.

"If they recognize you, then just be yourself- otherwise you're _Belle_ and _the Beast_. See that sign over there?" She pointed to one that said _Beauty and the Beast_. "That's where you will stand. Now c'mon, your line will probably fill up here pretty quickly."

Sonny and Chad went to stand in their greeting area. As soon as they got there a huge line formed for them. A lot of parents and older kids recognized them and told them how wonderful their shows were. Then a handsome young guy, probably a little older than Sonny, walked up to them for an autograph.

"Hi," Sonny greeted, wearing her toothy smile.

Hi," the guy responded dreamily. "You're Sonny Monroe. I just love your show- especially since you joined it," he complimented. Sonny felt herself blushing. Then Chad felt something too…

_**What is this strange feeling I'm having? Am I jealous? Psh, yeah right, like I would ever be jealous of this guy… I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud.**_

But as much as he wanted to hold it in, he couldn't. "Um, I think you're holding the line up," Chad commented.

Sonny shot him a glare. "So what is your name?" she asked, turning back to the cute guy.

"Scott," he answered, giving her a little wink. Sonny felt her face flushing more. She quickly signed her name and took a picture with him. He had completely ignored Chad. "It was nice to meet you," Sonny said.

"Nice to meet you too," he responded, finally leaving them.

"What was that?" Sonny asked Chad, referring to his rude comment to Scott.

"It was nothing, I just don't want to be here all night," he whined.

_**That was true, but not the real reason he had been rude.**_

After a lot more autographs and pictures, the line was finally letting up and getting toward the end. There was a family whose turn it finally was, but their little girl had fallen asleep in her stroller. The parents proceeded to wake her up and she was really cranky, but then she saw Sonny and Chad and her eyes lit up.

Sonny bent down to meet the little girl's eyes. "Hi, what's your name?" Sonny asked her.

"Chloe," she answered sweetly. "Are you a real princess?"

Sonny looked up at Chad, her big brown eyes sparkling, asking what to say. As if he had read her mind, he nodded.

"Yes I am," Sonny said. "I bet that one day, you will be one too."

The girl smiled and gave Sonny a sweet hug.

_**Not only is Sonny cute, but she's so darn… sweet. She really is a wonderful person.**_

Sonny signed Chloe's autograph book; as _Belle_ of course. Then Chloe cast her attention to Chad.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper! You're really cute," the little girl said blushing. She couldn't have been more than five years old. "Can I have your autograph too?"

_**Oh man, I'm not really sure what to do… I've never dealt much with kids before. What if I say something wrong, and make Sonny dislike me even more? I guess I should just be myself- a side of me that Sonny has never really seen before.**_

"Sure," he answered, leaning down to her height as Sonny had done. He signed her autograph book: "_To Princess Chloe- Love, Chad Dylan Cooper._" He handed the book back and Chloe put her arms around him now and squeezed. Chad actually put his arms back around her and gave her a hug back.

_**Wow, did Chad Dylan Cooper actually do something sweet? Maybe he really does have a heart in there.**_

Chloe wanted a picture with the two of them and she said her goodbyes and left. That was the end of the meet and greet.

* * *

"You know Chad," Sonny began, "I'm really impressed."

"About what?"

"How sweet you were to that little girl. It's just that I have never really seen that side of you before; it's endearing."

"Well, thanks.," he replied, not quite sure what to say.

"Isn't it weird that she recognized you, but not me?" Sonny asked.

"Well not really," Chad began. "My show is more popular than yours-"

Sonny cut him off. "You're such a jerk! You know, every single time that I think that we are having a moment; when I actually think that your emotions may have substance, you go back to the same old conceited egomaniac that you were. I guess you'll never change."

_**Why did I say that? Stupid ego.**_

Sonny began to storm off from him, but he caught up to her. Chad grabbed her arm gingerly and twisted her around to face him. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from _you!_" she hissed, jerking her arm away. She bolted back toward the dressing room, but those darn heels just wanted to mess her up- and they did. She fell smack on the ground; hard, landing on her knees.

"Are you okay?" Chad rushed to her on the ground.

"Not really," Sonny winced.

Chad lifted her skirt up to her knee and it was bleeding fairly badly. He pulled off his cape and ripped a strip of it, just as Sonny had done to Tawni's _Queen Bee_ cape when she had stung herself. He took the cloth and tied it around her knee and helped her up. Chad took her arm, wrapped it around his shoulder, then put his arm around her waist to support her until they could find a first aid area.

* * *

"Look Sonny, I didn't mean what I said earlier," Chad explained as they sat in the first aide station.

"Chad, you always say that you don't mean things. Why don't you for once say what you mean then, instead of putting up a front?" Sonny challenged.

"Okay, well…" he began nervously. He glanced at Sonny who was giving him a go _ahead and say it _look.

"That little girl probably didn't recognize you because, well, on your show, you're always in costume and tonight you look… stunning," he reached for the words. "Not that you don't always look good, but, well… you know what I mean."

_**That was really hard to say out loud.**_

"Really?" Sonny asked, a huge grin forming on her face.

"Yes. I'm sorry for saying that you're show isn't as good as mine. That used to be true… until you joined it," he blushed.

_**Oh I could seriously wrap my arms around him and plant one on his lips- but I'm sure everything he is saying is just temporary.**_

"Well, you sure got banged up," Lindsey said after bandaging Sonny's knee. "You two can go ahead and change if you want, you should have time before the fireworks start."

But Sonny and Chad were both thinking the same thing: _**I**_ _**think the fireworks have already begun.**_


	13. Finally

**Hey everyone, I am kind of sad to see this story end, but I hope that this last chapter pleases you. I have already begun a new SWAC multi-chapter called "The Wedding Date." Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited- ya'll make my day! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or anything Disney related.**

* * *

Sonny and Chad made their way back to the dressing room to get out of the costumes and back in to regular clothes. Chad of course was finished first- it took Sonny a while to get out of that huge ball gown. She retrieved her clothes and put them on, then took her hair down- it had just the perfect amount of volume and curls in it that she just shook her head a little and was ready to go.

"Wanna catch the fireworks?" Sonny asked him, leaving the dressing room area.

"Sure," he replied sweetly.

"Wait!" a voice called behind them. "I just want to tell you two thank you so much again for helping tonight," Lindsey said.

"You're welcome," they both replied happily.

"Oh, and we have a VIP spot next to the castle where you can sit and watch the fireworks. It will be nice and quiet there," Lindsey informed. "I just have one more favor to ask… now can I have your autographs?"

"Of course!" Sonny said as Lindsey handed her a picture of Sonny and Chad on the parade float. They looked like a fairy tale couple. They both autographed it.

"Here, I made you copies," she said graciously, handing one to Sonny and then Chad.

"Thank you!" Sonny exclaimed, giving Lindsey a friendly hug. "If you're ever in Hollywood, come see us!"

"Yeah, thanks," Chad said gratefully. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was glad that Lindsey had talked them in to being a part of the parade. "The picture is awesome."

"It is, isn't it?" Lindsey asked admirably. "You two make a cute couple," she smirked and left quickly, not giving Sonny or Chad a chance to correct her. And neither of them tried to.

* * *

"Where is that spot?" Sonny asked Chad, wandering around the castle as the cast members were roping it off. Then her attention was caught by a cast member just standing around. She decided to run up to him and see.

"Hi, my name is Sonny Monroe and…"

"The VIP section is right behind these bushes," he said, cutting her off and signaling behind him.

"Thank you," she beamed at him. "C'mon!" she exclaimed, taking Chad's hand and dragging him behind the foliage. They found a comfortable bench and sat down on it and took in all of the scenery.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Sonny said dreamily.

"Yeah, you are," Chad said, not meaning to do so out loud.

"What?" Sonny asked, not sure if she heard correctly.

"I said, yes it is," Chad corrected.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of music and fireworks beginning. The show was amazing. Even Chad was awestruck.

As he sat next to Sonny, he watched as she gazed amazingly at the colorful night sky. He looked in to her deep brown eyes, unable to control his feelings anymore. He was falling for her.

_**Chad, just accept it, you like Sonny, Heck, it may even be love. **_

He glanced at her again, making sure that she didn't notice his staring. She was too engulfed in the fireworks to pay attention.

_**Alright Chad, you've completed step one by admitting that you like her… now time for step two: make your move.**_

"Sonny, I need to tell you something," he began hesitantly.

Sonny turned her body to face him. There was a look of puzzlement on her face. "Yes, Chad?"

"Look, as much as I hate this, I have to be honest with you. Amidst all of the animosity between us; our fighting and insults, your daring personality, the rivalry, everything..." he froze. "I think I'm… falling for you." He looked down at his lap, trying to hide his flushed face.

_**Wow, that was really hard to say.**_

"What? Really?" Sonny questioned softly. Then a huge smile came across her face. "Well Chad, thank you for being honest. I guess I owe it to you to be honest also."

He lifted his face to meet her and stared deeply in to her eyes.

_**Here comes rejection…**_

"As much as your conceitedness and super ego drive me crazy, as much as you make me angry with snide comments and acting like you don't care, the truth is… I think I'm falling for you too." Then she turned her face away to hide her embarrassment.

Chad took her face in his hand, lifting it up.

"Well I'm glad we got that cleared up," he admitted. "I have to tell you, I've never felt this way about a girl before. Sonny, you're different… in a good way."

Sonny lifted her hand to touch his that was already cupping her face. She stared intently in to his eyes; drowning in them as if she was in the ocean- a sparkling, blue, ocean. Just as she took a breath, she felt Chad's other arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to him.

It was as if they had been surrounded by a magnetic field. As Chad moved his face closer to Sonny's, he pulled her's closer. She felt a sweet breath, and then… his lips gracefully touched her own. It lasted a few seconds; long enough to show his deep emotions for her, but not too long to seem unimaginable. It was perfect. They each felt a jolt of electricity move through them. As their lips parted, they sat back on the bench, soaking it all in. Chad wrapped his arm around Sonny and she placed her head on his shoulder- just like they had on their fake date- only this time, it was real.

Out of the bushes popped a young girl with a squeaky voice. "Finally!" she said, scaring both Sonny and Chad, causing them to jump off the bench.

"Zora, what are you doing?" Sonny asked agitated.

"Don't be mad Sonny, we just wanted to make sure that you two were _getting along_… if you know what I mean," giving a devilish grin.

"We?!" Sonny exclaimed. She peered in to the bushes and saw Tawni, Nico, and Grady. "So ya'll are okay with me and Chad being…" Sonny stopped what she was saying, suddenly realizing that she wasn't sure what they were.

"A couple?" Chad chimed in," placing his arm back around Sonny.

"Yeah, a couple," she repeated happily.

"Well, we knew it would happen sooner or later, so thought we might as well embrace it," Tawni accepted. The other three nodded.

"You guys are the best!" Sonny smiled the biggest smile she ever had.

"Then she looked up in to Chad eyes," How are we going to break it to your cast?"

"I think they'll be alright. I mean, _Mackenzie Falls_ is nothing without Chad Dylan Cooper, so they'll have to get used to it." The cast of _So Random_ (including Sonny) all rolled their eyes at that statement.

_**Same old Chad! But in other ways, he's changed.**_

_**

* * *

**_

After a long, wonderful night with his new girlfriend, Chad met back at his suite with the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_.

_**Time to break the news…**_

"Attention everyone, I just wanted to inform you all that I am now dating Sonny Monroe. If you see her; you are to be nice to her, even if she's from _So Random_.

Chad stared blankly at his cast mates, waiting for a reaction. "Anyone have anything they want to say?" he wondered.

"FINALLY!" the whole cast shouted in unison.

_**Apparently they got the memo that I like Sonny even before I did.**_

After the announcement, the cast went their separate ways; except Portlyn who lingered around.

"What is it Portlyn?" Chad asked in an annoyed tone.

"I told you so," she said in a taunting manner.

"Told me what?" he asked.

"That you liked Sonny."

"Yeah, so you were right- for once."

"Well, I also set it up," she admitted.

"What?" Chad asked quizzically.

"That's right- I did. I know most people think I'm dumb, but the truth is- I'm not always. I made up the publicity shoot and I made up Sonny's mystery fan. It was all a part of my plan."

"Wow Portlyn, that was pretty clever- guess I underestimated you. Now, what was your motive?"

"Well, it bothers me when two people are so blind that they cannot see what's in front of them, so I decided to play Cupid."

"That's it?"

"Well, there is one more thing…" she added.

"What?" Chad asked skeptically.

"Do you think you or Sonny could get me a date with Nico?"

"Consider it done," he smirked. "And thanks for helping me realize that I care about Sonny."

"You're welcome. And don't forget about Nico!" she hollered back as she exited.

_**What a great day- I'm finally with a girl that's worthy of Chad Dylan Cooper.**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was the final day and everyone was loading the bus back to the airport. Sonny and Chad were inseparable. This time she didn't mind sitting next to him, and he wanted to sit next to her.

The flight home was fairly quiet; everyone was so worn out. Sonny found herself becoming very sleepy, and eventually drifted off on Chad's shoulder. About halfway through the flight, Chad awoke; his head was rested on top of Sonny's. He looked down realizing this, smiled at the thought, and leaned down slowly, kissing her on the cheek.

Suddenly, Sonny grabbed his face in her hands, and reeled him in. They exchanged a soft, sensual kiss.

"I thought you were asleep," he whispered.

"I was, but I just had to wake up and make sure that I wasn't just dreaming."

"Nope, this time, it's 100 percent real," he added, embracing her in another kiss.


	14. Author's Note

Hey everyone, sorry I accidentally started to add the next chapter of "The Wedding Date" to this story by accident. Please disregard. If I do decide to write a sequel to this story, I will let ya know :)


End file.
